Let the Rain Fall
by Sakura-Tsuki
Summary: This happens three years after Syaoran's return .. the gang are all in grade ten E&T S&S ( View better summary inside)


Disclaimer = All CCS is property of Clamp ... if I owned it I would be filthy rich --" cries. Author's notes: This is my first "fan fiction" so please bear with me, this story starts 3 years after Syaoran comes back to Japan(i.e.: grade 10). This is most definitely an SS fan fic. Or is it?

= Embellished words or actions

---- = Page break

"..."= Speech

Italics= Thoughts

POV= point of view  
  
Chapter1: The years after his return---------------------------------------------------------------------(Flash Back) "Syaoran's coming home Syaoran's" coming home screamed Sakura into the phone receiver. "Please relax Sakura, I know your excited but there's no need to burst my eardrum", replied Tomoyo with a grin upon her face. This was the Sakura they had been missing.(End of flash back)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well aren't we looking ravishing today" said Eriol to his girlfriend (Tomoyo) as they boarded the bus, although she and Eriol had gotten over the initial shock of the girl/boyfriend thing, now they were inseparable however this was not the case for Sakura and Syaoran.

Eriol jabbed Syaoran in the side and whispered, "Say something you fool, Sakura is looking well... gorgeous." "Um... you look nice to Sakura," mumbled Syaoran.

"Thanks" replied Sakura her face tinged pink . Their attraction to each other was practically written on their foreheads how ever they had not yet managed to get past the "grade three" guy punches girl, girl says something suggestive then either stands their in embarrassment or runs away in a fit of giggles with her posse, stage.

Tomoyo gazed lovingly at the pair and said quietly to Eriol "don't you think they would be such a cute couple" Eriol nodded and pecked Tomoyo on the cheek. Sakura and Syaoran where completely oblivious to this however because they where "engrossed" in their own conversation.

Syaoran's POV

_Oh god ... she looks so incredible he stared at her precious emerald eyes, Oh crap what's she saying nod and say yes!_

Sakura's POV

_Sighs lightly... Syaoran looks so good today ahhhh.... those ... why can't I just tell him ... gah am I stupid... oh man what are we talking about smile you fool smile maybe then he won't notice that you haven't been listening!_

Regular POV

When Tomoyo noticed a break in their conversation she quickly brought up the subject of the up coming dance in hopes that once and for all she could set up Sakura with Syaoran.

"So...", she said "have you found a date to the dance yet Sakura"? "Nope, not yet" Sakura replied wistfully, her gaze directed at Syaoran. Eriol grinned and shot a smile towards his Tomoyo he jumped in as well... catching Tomoyo's drift "So, Syaoran how about that have you found a date yet." "N-no Eriol not yet" he said while blushing profusely. Just then Sakura leaned over to Tomoyo and said quickly as they were stepping off the bus " TomoyoIneedyoutogivemeamakeoversosayoranwillaskmetothedance", "now that we can achieve" she said while smiling, "but today we go shopping... only TWO more days to the dance" she remarked loudly.

The rest of the afternoon just flew bye then finally at the end of school Tomoyo dragged Sakura into the car her mother had sent and quickly shot off directions(to the driver) as to which mall they were supposed to go.

When they arrived at the mall Tomoyo immediately dragged her into the first shop piling a mountain of clothes onto Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's P.O.V

When the evening was over I was overloaded with a pile of new cloths, fabrics and a new hairstyle to match them. Tomoyo had of course informed me I would be sleeping over so she could "prep" her in the morning since Friday's were casual dress Day at Tomoeda High. I could feel Tomoyo radiating, as she got ready for bed. But on one thing crossed my mind _"why am I doing all this? For Syaoran but it's just him I've know him since we were ten"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quickly Tomoyo trust at me a small heap of clothes at Sakura and quickly said "get dress Sakura, we are almost late and I can't be falling into your bad habits now."

In the heap of new clothes was a nee length green silk skirt embroidered with gold swirls, a brown cotton top bearing curly-cue letters spelling out "Alexisonfire" and a soft baby blue cardigan to go over it all. Of course however, there was the finishing touch a Sakura blossom clip to pin back her long wavy auburn hair.

Tomoyo herself looked nothing short of magnificent that day she was sporting a 50's style lavender cotton dress with a big bow at the back and a small lily pin on the rounded collar, her amethyst hair was pinned in a knot at the nap of her neck with two stray strands framing her face. Tomoyo had lectured Sakura that she should not be too easy on Syaoran and toy with him a bit, because no one likes easy girls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran's P.O.V

I gasped when Sakura entered the room _"Holy hell was she hot" her emerald eyes were gleaming as she entered the room, apparently the other guys noticed too because most of them were gaping their jaws touching the ground they were awestruck._ But that would be the last he saw of her before she and Tomoyo were swarmed and encompassed by friends and boys wanting to fondle _my_ precious Sakura. Wait? _hoe _? Did he just call her _his_ Sakura he did if only she could have heard it then this wouldn't be so hard but now.... Sakura being the most beautiful girl in tenth grade he a no chance not even a shot of being her date to the dance or so he though...

Sakura's P.O.V

Oh gosh I wondered if he noticed me oh gawd... please say he did...wait where is he... I wish all these people would just BACK OFF! AHHHHHHHHHHHH...! I heard myself shriek... And I heard Syaoran footsteps getting nearer....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Authors notes: Well this would be my first Chapter Please R&R and I appreciate all your compliments & complaints and also please feel free to correct my spelling as I am notoriously horrid in that department.

The Crazy Crew (characters and their and my comments)

Syaoran: Nods (to previous statement), you most definitely cannot spell

Sakura: She could give you the definition of all the words but ask her to spell them shakes head...

Sakura-Tsuki: attempts to defend self I'm not that bad guys ....

Sakura: Ya ... and I can cook....


End file.
